The invention relates to a device for the prevention, on the one hand, of disorders of the cardiac rhythm, especially ventricular tachyarrhythmia or tachycardia, and ventricular fibrillations, which are the cause of sudden death, and, on the other hand, mechanical cardiovascular insufficiencies, thrombosis and haemorrhages.